


Don't use that move, moron!

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Tree, Earthquakes, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Red almost dies, idk?? its gay too so, suffocation lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: “You al-almost- i th- yo- i thought i lost y-you-” his voice got shakier and shakier, slightly cracking halfway through that sentence.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 66





	Don't use that move, moron!

A battle was going on, i was winning. I was winning, like normal. The battle tree was really rather boring when it came down to it. I heard a certain move called, and froze, last time it was called the tree physically shook. 

“Rhydon- Earthquake!” Me and Vee froze, and i reached for my pokeball. It all went faster than i could process, the shaking off the floor, the sounds of something crumbling under itself, the crashing as part of it hit the ground, the red spark coming out of the pokeball and getting crushed by a piece of building that hit my hand, crumbling the pokeball under it and dragging me down.

My scream of pain was drowned out along with Vee's desperate cry as the entire room seemed to collapse in on us, i felt pain going through me and going numb faster than i could notice, and things were blurring around me.

I felt like i couldn’t breathe, and i couldn’t hear Vee, or anything outside of the ringing in my ears. I could barely feel my body, but after a few minutes, i felt some of the weight pressing down on me being lifted. 

A hand touched my leg, and i swore i could hear a scream, though it was half tuned out. After a few more minutes, i felt that more of me was uncovered, including my face, i had decided to keep my eyes closed- had they been the whole time? I didn’t quite remember.

“red! Red- RED!” I heard someone screaming, and felt someone grab my shoulders, shaking me violently. “Esss” I heard Vee a second later, and felt soft kneading on my stomach.

I opened my eyes a bit to see my lover, Greens eyes were puffy and he looked worn out, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Red-” He was shaking, i could feel it. I tried to force my body to move enough so i could sign at him, before giving up quickly 

“H-hey Green” i winced at my voice, it sounded bad. Green practically yanked my shoulders off with how hard he pulled me up, his arms wrapping around me as hard as he could probably manage. “I- jesus christ- you’re alive, fuck, fuck-” his voice was worn out, strained slightly from screaming probably.

I couldn’t find it in me to pull my arms around him, instead pressing my head down on his shoulder, whimpering quietly. Something clicked in my mind after a minute, and i forced my hands to move. I weakly pressed the buttons on my remaining five pokeballs. 

My pokemon all- luckily- came out, and i felt Pika against my hand quickly, sliding his head under it so i could feel him. Good boy. I focused back in on Green, he’d been muttering to himself- or to me, regardless.

I felt his hand touch my cheek, was it all scrapped up? What the fuck! “Green- h-hand-” i whined, trying to move my head to look at it. Green looked at his hand, and supposedly his other one behind my back. “Oh- i-i didn’t- didnt n-otice that- hehe-” He chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“You al-almost- i th- yo- i thought i lost y-you-” his voice got shakier and shakier, slightly cracking halfway through that sentence. He let both arms hug me again, weakly laughing as he kissed my cheek softly.

I put my head back on Greens shoulder, nuzzling into him a bit, kissing his neck as i did so, he quietly ran a hand through my hair, and i realized my hat wasn’t there, making a soft whine. “i-i've got it, dont w-worry.” Greens voice got quieter, and i could feel his body shaking harder against me.

The adrenaline that was fueling him must’ve been wearing off. I just quietly sat there, letting him play with my hair while he tried to calm down. Pika crawled into my lap at some point, and i pet him lightly. “I l-love you so much Red- i c-cant- i l-love you-”

I knew what he wanted to say, and i made a quiet chirping noise, forcing out my little loving hum. “Love…you too… won’t l-lose me..not to that.. strong” I mumbled after a few minutes.

He laughed quietly, nodding a tiny bit “good..”


End file.
